


A Moment to Celebrate

by TheTruthHertz



Series: Pearlnet Week 2018 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Day 1, F/F, Future Vision, Memories, Missions, Past, Pearlnet Week, Some characters only mentioned, celebration, rebellion era, taking a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthHertz/pseuds/TheTruthHertz
Summary: Pearl takes a moment to celebrate Garnet's 100 year anniversary of coming into existence.





	A Moment to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of my first Pearlnet bomb!! I'm excited for this, I hope you are all too!  
> Here's something fun and sweet to start us off :)

            Two sets of feet almost silently made their way through the forest.  One set was long and narrow and covered with ballet flats, while the second were sturdy and wide and shielded by thick boots.  Side by side they continued towards their destination.  Garnet glanced down at Pearl through her newly acquired shades.  Something the fusion had figured out only a couple of years ago.  The change to her ensemble made Ruby feel cool and gave Sapphire the covering over her eyes that she preferred.  Initially a number of the Crystal Gems had been confused by the glasses, especially Rose, but after she firmly stated that she liked them, they supported her and left the topic alone.  Another advantage of the covering, aside from looking super cool, was that Garnet could look this way and that and no one would know.  Right now she had all three eyes open as she worked to figure out what potential reason Pearl had asked to join her for a mission today.  After one hundred years of fighting alongside the Terrifying Renegade Pearl, Garnet had a fairly good idea of what the pale gem was going to do, but there were still times that she was surprised.

            Homeworld’s forces hadn’t made any alarming movements for the past couple of days.  Rose and Pearl had figured that they were gathering supplies and gems in preparation for another move.  The leader of the Crystal Gems advised that they do the same while keeping an eye on the various forces and taking out any patrols that wandered too close to their controlled areas.  It was possible Pearl brought her along for another covert, sabotage mission.  Nothing riled the Homeworld gems up more than having their equipment broken and/or stolen.  Garnet had many fond memories of running off with weapons and a wild grin on her face while leaving broken ships in her wake.

            Pearl’s stride slowed as she approached a line of bushes filled with blossoming roses.  The fusion of love followed, crouching down with Pearl; hands instinctively curling into fists.  With her future vision she looked for any potential assailants.  Thankfully Garnet couldn’t see any.  A gemmed hand reached out and tapped Pearl’s lower back three times, a silent signal they used to inform others that the coast was clear.  Thin lips were pulled up into a small smile as Pearl moved forward and stepped through the rose covered bushes.  Garnet followed.  They stepped into a small opening in the mass of bushes and towering trees.  Pearl stood tall and took a deep breath, relaxing her tense posture.  The fusion did the same after taking one last sweep over the surrounding area and the rivers of time flowing in her third eye.  Covered eyes widened.  It had only taken a second for Garnet to remember this place.   This collection of bushes and trees had been the first, though technically second if her brief existence in front of Blue Diamond’s court counted, time she met Pearl and Rose Quartz.

            “It’s been one hundred years,” Pearl sighed.  “Feels like a blink of an eye doesn’t it?”

            Garnet turned to Pearl, unsure as to why the pale gem was making this kind of nostalgic statement.  The fusion opted to hum in response.

            “Well for you it probably doesn’t feel as short of a time, I’ve been around for thousands of years, one hundred is barely anything.”

            Was this it?  The reason for the mission her anniversary of coming into existence?

            “You want to celebrate my anniversary?” Garnet finally spoke.

            Blue blossomed on Pearl’s cheeks.  “Yes.”  She sheepishly looked to the side.  “I know we are in the middle of a war and it feels like there is going to be no end to it, but I wanted to take some time to celebrate you, Garnet, the fusion that changed everything.”

            A genuine smile formed on Garnet’s round lips.  “Thank you Pearl.”

            “It’s so silly, it’s such a small time frame for me, but I can’t seem to imagine my existence without you being there right beside me.”

            “Well, without me your gem might be in a few too many pieces considering your reckless behavior in battle,” Garnet teased as she popped a hip and rested her right hand on it.

            “I could easily say the same for you,” Pearl threw right back with a pale pink eyebrow raised up.

            “We make a good team.”

            “That we do.”

            The pale gem sighed happily and faced Garnet, reaching her hand up to clasp Garnet’s gemmed one; Ruby’s gem pressed in between.  Pearl’s other hand braced against the maroon gem’s middle back.  Shielded eyes widened.  Feet moved forward, back, and side to side.  A chuckle escaped round lips.  They fluidly moved together, dancing just so in the small space that they took up the whole area but didn’t disturb the rose bushes surrounding them.  It was a Crystal Gem thing to do, dancing, fusing…

            “I don’t want to fuse,” Pearl breathed out.  “While I’m sure Sardonyx would love to celebrate, I want this day to be about you.”

            Eyebrows were raised in surprise, it was rare that Pearl turned down the opportunity to fuse with her.  This would have been one of the times that they would have been able to fuse and simply enjoy it instead of charging right into battle and leaving a trail of poofed or shattered gems behind them.

            “Alright.”

            Arms pushed the smaller gem out for a twirl, then pulled her back in close.  A tight turn, feet moving in time with each other, the space between their physical forms decreasing.  The urge to throw Pearl high into the sky almost made Garnet’s hands twitch, but she suppressed the urge.  She would do it another time.

            Once they had their fill of dancing, the two gems sat down on the grass and watched the occasional rose petal fall off the flower and drift towards the ground.  Hands remained clasped together, this time Pearl was holding onto the one that held Sapphire’s gem.

            “So Garnet, what do you see happening in your next one hundred years of existence?” Pearl cheerily spoke up.

            A low hum was let out as Garnet took a moment to look into a number of potential futures.

            “Lots of fighting.”

            “Well that’s obvious,” Pearl rolled her eyes.  “Something more positive!”

            “A potential fusion with Biggs.”

            “What?!”

            Garnet nodded, not fighting the grin slipping onto her lips.

            “That’s exciting!  Have you two been practicing?”

            “Only here and there, normally Biggs teams up with Crazy Lace and I’m either with Bismuth, Rose, or you.”

            “Will I get to see your fusion?”

            “Possibly, if not in action, we’ll be sure to show you afterwards.”

            Pearl bounced slightly where she sat for a moment.  “What other good things do you see happening to you?”

            “Some new recruits, and…” Garnet trailed off.

            The grip around her gemmed hand tightened.

            “There is still time to change that future.”

            “I know.”

            They sat there for several more minutes before Pearl cleared her throat.

            “Now Rose did assign a mission to us, but I had us leave early so we could take some time to just celebrate you, Garnet.  We don’t get much time to do that with how the war has been going.”

            “Thank you Pearl,” Garnet said as they stood up together.  “I loved it.”

            Blue circles formed on Pearl’s cheeks.  “You’re welcome.”

            Before the pale gem could announce what their actual mission was, Garnet beat her to the punch.

            “Rose wants us to tear up the new armaments set up around the new Beta Kindergarten.”

            “Exactly,” Pearl smirked at Garnet’s accurate prediction.  “The sooner we can ensure Homeworld doesn’t keep making new gems, the better.”


End file.
